Never leave my heart
by ravenclaw-scorceress29
Summary: She believed they would be together forever, until it all went horribly wrong. How will she get over this. Warning, sad story featuring character death. A bit Takari and Sorato included.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wouldn't be posting stories on here if I did. I only own the plot, Luna and another characters that you don't recognise.

Author's note: Luna is a digidestined I thought up along time ago. She was originally called Sarah. But Sora already exsits so it got confusing. Hope you like her.

Never leave my heart

"LUNA!" A loud screech sounded through an apartment.

The sweet but excitable mouse digimon, Pikamon, bounced on top of her sleeping human partner. The girl had slept through until ten o'clock in the morning and only stirred to change position. Now she had her digital friend trying to wake her up. It wasn't the wake-up call she wanted. She sat up and kicked the digimon off her.

"Thanks for that Pikamon." Luna Sashie said sarcastically.

"Come on Luna," The digimon replied, "Aren't you spending time with Tai today?"

Luna slowly dragged herself out of bed and looked over at the picture of her boyfriend, fellow digidestined and life long friend, Tai Kamiya. They met when they were four years old and became best friends. Slowly they fell for each other and now they were a couple. She loved every bit of him, his unruly hair, that confident attitude, those deep chocolate eyes and his charisma.

"No, I'm going shopping with Mel today. Tai's going to soccer club with Davis and Alex."

Luna explained, as she got ready, that a couple of years ago, her old teacher Mr Fujiama set up a club for soccer fans from ten to seventeen. Tai helped to get it started and attended every session. It was where he met Davis. Luna's younger brother, Alex, was like a little brother to Tai and looked up to the teenage digidestined. Luna found it sweet that her boyfriend took care of her brother for her.

When Luna was ready, she went in to the kitchen and found her brother ready to go. He was a year younger than Tai's sister, Kari, had brown hair like his sister and it was almost as unruly as Tai's but looked like a spider plant. He had his soccer kit on and had an excited look in his eyes. He was the only one in Luna's family who knew about digimon and helped keep Pikamon a secret. He dreamed of having a partner digimon like Agumon and Pikamon but still got to play with them.

"You ready to go, Alex?" Luna asked.

"Sure am, Lulu," He replied, "I can't wait to watch Tai play. He's so good; it's like watching a professional."

Luna smiled then led her brother out. Their parents were out to work and their older sister, Lisa, was still in bed so no one saw them smuggle Pikamon out. Outside, they met Kari. She had come to take Pikamon to the digital world with her and T.K.

"Good morning, Kari," Luna smiled, "Is Tai ready yet."

But before Kari could answer, the man himself stepped out with his sports bag over his shoulder. He saw Luna and a bright smile spread on his face. He gently kissed her cheek as a good morning.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, "Any nice dreams?"

"Only dreams about you." Luna replied shyly.

"Just the kind I like to hear about."

They chuckled while their associate siblings rolled their eyes. Pikamon jumped in to Kari's arms and they went inside with a goodbye. Tai, Alex and Luna then set off.

As they walked to where they were meeting Davis and Luna's best friend, Mel, Tai and Luna held hands. Alex saw the hold and smiled as he remembered the day they got together. Tai always used to come round to see Luna and they would just hang out like best friends. He sometimes stayed over for the night and Luna would sometimes stay at Tai's. Alex thought he was cool even then. When Tai asked Luna out and they became an item, Alex saw Tai's sensitive side come out as he was protective of Luna. She loved feeling safe and loved how romantic he could be. Two years later and their bond were still so strong. To their school, they were an odd pair. Tai was captain of the soccer team, one of the hottest and most popular guys in school. Luna was a bookish girl who was quite shy and wasn't like most of the other girls that were attracted to Tai. They were either girly cheerleader types who had to have everything or were loud and in your face. The digidestined, however, agreed that Tai and Luna went great together. He brought a more confident side to her and she was enough to reveal his gentler side. When they were in the digital world, they were a force to be reckoned with and worked great.

Soon they came to a street corner and met up with Davis and Mel. Mel was a new digidestined and was going out with Koushirou. They got together after Tai convinced the techno genius to ask her out. Luna acted as Mel's consultant for Koushirou issues, being his cusion. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. Luna placed a kiss on Tai's cheek then went with her best friend towards the shopping mall. Tai watched her walk away then led the two younger boys to the club.

"Man, Tai, you are such a goof." Davis teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tai asked.

"You went all soppy when Luna kissed you. She's your weakness, dude."

"When you fall in love you'll see why, Davis." Alex told him.

Davis was stunned to see the year younger boy get one over on him. Tai just chuckled and ignored them. The three friends crossed the road carefully and arrived at the pitch where they changed in to their soccer clothes. Davis put the goggles away but failed to spot Tai looking at them with longing in his eyes. It brought exciting memories back and made him want to go with Kari and Luna to the digital world and hang with Agumon again. Oh, well, nothing like soccer to clear your head.

Luna and Mel weren't really after anything but they already had five bags between them. Mel had bought a CD, a pair of shoes and pyjamas while Luna had bought a new book for herself and a movie for Tai. It was one he had seen with her and loved it but didn't have the cash to buy it so Luna decided to treat him.

"That makes me feel awful." Mel whimpered.

"Why?"

"You've bought Tai a present which means I have to buy something for Koushirou."

"You don't have to. Koushirou won't care."

"He might get jealous. He'll see you giving Tai a present and wonder whether I'm going to do the same. Come on, I need to get him something."

Luna laughed as she was dragged by Mel to a computer shop to buy Koushirou a computer game. It was of the game where you match up the stacked tiles. With that sorted, the girls went to their favourite clothes shops. Luna wasn't much of a clothes shopper but felt she needed something new. She wanted to buy something special to impress Tai with.

"Go, Tai go!" Alex cheered.

The three boys were practising to take penalties. The club had been split in to groups of three and were to practise. Davis was in goal and Alex was watch Tai preparing to take a shot. Davis could already feel the force of the ball being kicked but tried to hide it. He'd seen Tai's kick enough times to know how powerful it was. Tai took a breath then took a couple of steps then kicked. The kick wasn't at full force but enough to make the ball leave the ground. Davis chickened out at the last minute. Tai and Alex fell about laughing at what a fool he looked. Then it was Alex's turn. Tai stood to the side and watched the young Sashie boy. The position and approach to the ball were all good but Alex's biggest problem emerged, his over-kick. He kicked it a bit too hard and at an awkward angle. This sent the ball high, over the fence and in to the road. He blushed and looked at Tai sheepishly.

"It's OK, Alex," Tai reassured him, "Stay here, you two, I'll get it."

Tai quickly told Mr Fujiama where he was heading then went to the road. He looked both ways three times then went across carefully but quickly.

The road appeared to be quiet but further down, were two brothers in a convertible speeding Tai's way. They were surfers and the one driving was determined to get to the beach.

"Bro, slow down," The younger brother warned, "You could hit something."

"Dude, relax," The older one replied, "I'm ultra-fast at stopping."

As they came around the corner, Tai was starting to get back to the pitch. Alex and Davis saw the car speeding towards the older digidestined.

"Tai! Get out of the road!" Davis shouted.

Tai looked around just in time to catch a glimpse of the car as it continued to travel straight into him.

"TAI!"

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. If you want to find out what happens to Tai, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wouldn't be posting stories on here if I did. I only own the plot, Luna and another characters that you don't recognise.

Author's note: Luna is a digidestined I thought up along time ago. She was originally called Sarah. But Sora already exsits so it got confusing. Hope you like her.

Never leave my heart

Alex felt his mouth go dry, his body freeze and his heart stop as he stared at Tai's unconscious form. Davis shouted Mr Fujiyama. The teacher looked over and saw the situation. He could hardly believe his eyes. He ordered the rest of the club to stay on the pitch then ran out to Tai. Meanwhile the passenger of the car had got out. His brother was still in the car.

"Bro, look what you've done!" He shouted, "Hey, kid. Wake up."

Tai just lay motionless, eyes tight shut. Mr Fujiyama got to Tai's side and checked him for heart beat and breathing. Both were really weak. The passenger dug out his cell phone and called for an ambulance. His brother suddenly started calling him.

"Hey, Boyd," He shouted, "Dude, get in. Let's go."

"Dwayne, you've just hit a kid," Boyd snapped, "I'm not leaving until I know he's OK."

True to his word, Boyd helped Mr Fujiyama keep Tai's condition stable. As the teacher did so, Boyd saw Davis and Alex right by the fence.

"Hey, you two," He called, "Is this your friend?"

"Yes!" Alex replied, starting to cry.

"OK, good. Call his family, tell them what's happened."

Alex froze again. How could he tell Tai's parents that their son was seriously hurt? Davis, however, ran to the changing rooms and found Tai's bag. He opened it and found Tai's cell phone. He quickly called Luna.

The girl herself was now sitting in Star-bucks with Mel. Luna was drinking a hot chocolate while Mel was having a cappuccino. They were discussing the up coming Valentine's Day and ones of past. Mel listened to how Tai had sent Luna a basket of ten roses. Each rose was to represent each year that they had been friends. She wished Koushirou was as romantic. Just then their chat was disturbed by Luna's phone chiming. She looked and saw Tai's name on the screen. She grinned and showed Mel.

"This will be him calling to tell me he loves me in his break."

"Ah."

"Hi, Sweetie"

"Luna, it's me, Davis."

This was a surprise, Davis calling her on Tai's phone.

"What are you doing on Tai's cell?"

Davis held his emotions together as he told Luna what had happened. As she listened to what he was saying, Mel saw the color from Luna's face drain and a look of fear spread across. Luna then told Davis to contact Kari and let her know. Luna hung up and started dialing and getting her stuff together.

"Luna, what's happening?" Mel asked as she got her stuff too.

"Tai's been hit by a car."

Luna's call was answered by Tai's mother and the brunette nearly panicked but knew she had to be strong. She took a deep breath and told Mrs Kamiya what Davis had told her. Mrs Kamiya didn't say anything at first but then she thanked Luna through tears and hung up.

Luna then pocketed her phone and ran out of the café, out of the mall and to the soccer club. Mel watched her best friend disappear through the crowd and hoped that everything was OK. She got her phone out and called Koushirou. She told him what was happening and he passed the news on. Davis had got out his D-terminal and was emailing Kari to get the real world ASAP. The young digidestined of light left T.K. and the others with Gatomon at her side.

"Big brother, please be OK." Kari prayed as Nefertimon carried her.

Pikamon was hoping that Luna was OK. She was heading to find Agumon. She knew that the loyalty queen would be rushing to get to Tai. Pikamon had guessed right. Luna was almost at the pitch when she saw the flashing blue lights of the ambulance. There was a crowd of people, mostly parents there to get their sons. Luna couldn't see Davis or Alex but at this moment she wasn't worried about them. She fought her way through the people until she was stopped by a tall policeman. She looked up and there he was. Just a couple of feet away, lay Tai. Luna felt her heart break apart. He can't be.

"Please, I have to see him," She choked out, "He's my boyfriend."

Mr Fujiyama, who was still at Tai's side, looked up to see Luna in hysterics.

"Officer, let her through," He pleaded, "She's who she says she is."

"Oh, very well. Go on Miss." The policeman told her.

Luna pushed past him and rushed to Tai. She knelt next to him and held his head in her arms.

Alex and Davis saw Luna arrive and watched as she tried to wake Tai up. Davis glanced at Alex and saw that the boy had tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey, Alex," He said, "Are you OK?"

"No," Alex replied, "This feels like a bad dream. Tai's got to pull through. He's the toughest guy I know."

Davis felt the same but he doubted that it was going to be alright. Luna gently stroked Tai's hair while the emergency people did their jobs around her. She continued to look in to his face in case he woke. 'If he woke and I wasn't about, he might worry.' She thought to herself.

"Tai, come on, wake up," She pleaded softly, "You can't leave me. I need you. I love you."

Suddenly she saw his eyelids twitch. Her heart skipped a beat as they opened a tiny bit. He looked up at her and a weak smile appeared.

"Love you too, Luna." He managed to get out.

Tai was obviously so weak as he slipped back in to unconsciousness. Luna felt her heart ache more.

At that moment, Mrs Kamiya appeared through the crowd and got to her son's side before the police could stop her. She took Tai's hand and called his name. But he was out of it again. Finally it was time for Tai to be loaded on to the ambulance. Mrs Kamiya and Luna moved away and held each other as he was put on a stretcher and carried in to the ambulance. Then Mrs Kamiya got in with him and Luna went to find Alex. She found her brother sitting in the changing rooms with Davis. He had a sports bag on his lap and was staring into it. Luna knew who it belonged to.

"Alex." She called.

The young boy looked up to see his heartbroken sister looking at him with concerned eyes. Davis looked up too, his goggles sitting in his hands.

"How is he?" Davis asked.

"I don't know. He opened his eyes for a couple of seconds but I don't think… Oh god!"

At that moment, Matt, Mel and Koushirou appeared. Matt asked what was happening and Davis explained. Alex saw his sister staring at the bag. Luna wanted to hold it but was scared about how she would react to it.

"It's Tai's stuff, you know." Alex told her.

Luna looked in and saw Tai's favorite t-shirt looking at her. She pulled it out and gently held in her fingers. Suddenly she let out a heartbreaking sob and collapsed in to Matt's arms and finally let all her tears and sobs out. She didn't want to believe it but… It looked like her worst fears were coming true.

* * *

**Will Tai make it? And if not, how will Luna, Kari and the other digidestined cope? Review to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wouldn't be posting stories on here if I did. I only own the plot, Luna and another characters that you don't recognise.

Never leave my heart

When Luna had calmed down, she and the others went outside and were met by Matt's father. He offered the kids a lift to the hospital. They took it with gratitude and Luna sat at the front. She had taken Tai's bag from Alex and it was sat on her lap as she gently caressed it. She became oblivious to everything around her as she tried to comprehend the possibility of Tai not making it. She had always dreamed of spending the rest of her life with him. Matt, sitting behind his dad's seat, saw the sorrowful and empty eyes of Luna as he too worried that his best friend wouldn't make it. He had never seen Luna look so weak and helpless. It was like Tai was the origin of her strength and now it was fading.

"Hey, Luna," He leaned over and said, "He'll be ok. Tai's been through some tough times. This is nothing."

Luna turned to him but didn't look like she believed him. She turned away and stared out of the window, her heart holding together by threads.

Soon, they arrived at the hospital and found Tai's family sitting waiting for news. Luna froze as Davis and Alex went to comfort Kari and Mr Ishida, Matt and the others listened to what was happening already. She felt out of the loop for some reason. Although she knew how heartbreaking it was for herself, she couldn't imagine what Tai's parents and Kari were going through. She was close to running out. That's when Kari saw her. The young Kamiya girl went to her old friend and hugged her.

"Luna," She choked, "Are you ok?"

"No, Kari," Luna replied, "It's like a bad dream. I just want to wake up and find myself lying in his arms."

"I know."

By this time, Kari's parents had come over too and hugged Luna. The digidestined of loyalty couldn't understand why they were worried about her. They were treating her like a member of their family. She pushed herself out of their embrace.

"Luna?" Mrs Kamiya gazed in to the girl's eyes. "What's the matter dear?"

"You're treating me like a part of your family when I'm not. You three should be comforting each other, not me."

"But Luna, you are a part of our family. You've been a friend since you and Tai were four."

"And you are hurting just as much as we are. You love Tai just as much as we do."

That certainly helped her feel better. The Kamiya's had always felt like her second family but now it was proven true.

At that moment, a doctor stepped out of the room and looked very sorrowful. Luna's heart instantly smashed as she knew what was coming. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be.

"Tai!" She gasped as she pushed pass the doctor.

There, Tai lay motionless on the bed. His eyes shut and his body limp. Scared but desperate to touch him, Luna approached his side and looked in to his face. She delicately ran her fingertips along his cheek, down his neck, shoulder and arm until she reached his hand. She took it in her hands and lightly touched his skin.

"He's not dead, Y'know." A voice told her.

She looked up to see the doctor.

"Tai's not dead but he won't be alive much longer."

Luna couldn't say a thing. She turned back to Tai and refused to look away. She kissed his lips and gently played with his hair. It just felt like he was in a deep sleep and would wake up in a few hours, wanting to play soccer again or go and see Agumon. That's when Luna remembered the dinosaur digimon. Had anyone told him where Tai was?

Luna finally moved away from Tai to allow his family access to him. She stepped outside and saw that all the digidestined, except Mimi, had arrived. T.K. and Yolei had taken their hats off and Davis had removed his goggles. Demiveemon sat on Davis' head and looked at Luna. Sora and Mel came to their friend's side and hugged her.

"How is he?" Sora asked.

"Dying. He's not going to make it. Sora, I can't…"

"We're so sorry, Luna." Joe said, sombrely.

"Has anyone told Agumon what's going on?"

"Yes. We saw him before and left Pikamon and Gabumon to look after him." T.K. replied.

"Good."

Hearing that made Luna feel much better. Agumon has as much right to hear about the accident as the family. But what would happen to the little digimon if Tai… Luna looked at Demiveemon sitting in Davis' arms. She tried to think about how different life would have been if the digimon didn't exist.

Later, Matt noticed that Luna had gone missing. Izzy and Mel, Kari, T.K. and Davis were sleeping in the waiting room with their associated digimon. Sora and the others had gone home and Tai's parents were outside getting some fresh air. The blonde went in search of her and started to get worried as he couldn't find her. Then it hit him. He stepped in to Tai's room and saw her. Luna was lying on the bed at Tai's side. Her face was buried in his hair, she had a hand on his and her lips were close to his cheek. She was fast asleep. Matt stepped closer and saw that she had been crying. He reached and felt for a pulse in Tai's wrist. He took a shaking sigh and felt his heart want to reach out and hold Luna. But there was no way of taking her away from Tai. Suddenly she started waking up. She looked up and saw Matt. She then looked at Tai.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked.

She didn't have to answer. He could see that she wasn't. The love of her life was gone.

"I was here when he passed away. I just couldn't not be with him." She said softly.

"Tai would have known you were there."

Luna slowly got up off the bed and let herself be held in Matt's arms. All she wanted was to be held and loved. Then the door opened and Mrs Kamiya stepped in. She saw Luna, teary eyed, then looked at her son and knew instantly knew what had happened. She moved to his side, cradled his head in her arms and sobbed in to his hair. Luna finally sobbed, heartily, in to Matt's chest.

It wasn't long before everyone knew about Tai's death. Matt had told them as Luna had hidden from everyone. She didn't want to get them all hugging her and telling her they were sorry. How could sorry make everything better? Would it bring Tai back or make Luna realise it was all a nightmare and that she was lying in his arms? Not a chance. She found a quiet room to sit and cry but it wasn't long before she could hear familiar voices calling her. There was only one place she could hide. Luna carefully trotted through the hospital until she came across a lonely computer. She checked for its owner then started typing to get the digi-port on the screen. She got out her D-3, opened the gate then went through. She didn't care where in the digital world she ended up, she just wanted to be away from everyone. She then started walking. Again it didn't matter where to. It reminded her of her early digidestined days. As Luna walked, she got see images of the little team they had. There was Tai with his goggles, Sora, Mimi and T.K. with their hats, Izzy with his laptop and Kari with her whistle. She longed to be that kid again. Tai would still be with her, that unbeatable courage burning in his eyes, Agumon loyal at his side. Never again.

Ahead, Agumon, Gabumon and Pikamon were all sat on a rock waiting for news of Tai. Agumon's large green looked up soulfully in to the sky. He had never considered an existence without Tai to protect or be friends with. Now he had to. Gabumon and Pikamon were being good to him but he wanted to know that Tai was going to stroll in to the digital world again. That's when Pikamon's nose and ears twitched. Her extra-sensitive senses had caught Luna's scent. The three digimon looked up to see the digidestined herself walking towards them.

"Luna!" The three chorused.

The brunette looked up and her eyes locked on Agumon. She felt her tears spill again as he rushed to her. She caught him and hugged him. He realised why she was crying.

"He's gone isn't he?" He whispered.

Luna couldn't say it. But Agumon figured it out anyway. For the first time ever, Agumon felt lonely. But not as lonely as Luna.

* * *

**Sorry to all you Tai fans for doing that. I have no idea what possessed me to do it as Tai is my fave digidestined. Anyway, the story is far from over. There's more to come. If you want to see what happens next, please review. and I'll deliver.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wouldn't be posting stories on here if I did. I only own the plot, Luna and another characters that you don't recognise.

Never leave my heart

Back at the hospital everyone was still looking for Luna. It just wasn't like her to go missing without reason. They all split up and searched the hospital. An hour later, they returned to the waiting room but no one had seen her.

"Where could she be?" Davis wondered, "Why would she just vanish like that?"

"Has anyone called her cell phone?" Matt asked.

"I have but she won't answer me." Mel explained.

"Why would she disappear like this?" Kari wondered, worriedly.

"She's probably getting some space." T.K. replied.

"She could be in the digital world." Izzy suggested.

At that moment, the door opened and there stood, to everyone's relief, Luna. She was physically fine but the light and love in her eyes had gone. Matt went to her side.

"Where have you been?" He asked, "We were worrying about you."

"I went to the digital world," Luna replied, "I just wanted to be alone and see Agumon. And you didn't have to worry. I can take care of myself."

"But…"

Matt went to talk but the look she gave him made him think twice. The others, except Kari, gave her a hug which she didn't return. Her eyes met Kari's and her heart ached. The Kamiya girl looked so empty and hurting. When Luna was released, she gave Kari a hug.

That night, Matt's dad took Luna, Mel, Davis, Izzy and T.K. home. Luna was the last as she lived furthest. Matt went to hug her but she brushed him off. She didn't want him touching her. It just felt horrible to have Tai's best friend hugging her. She stepped in to her apartment and found her family sitting around the table. They all looked up and saw her taking her shoes off. Mr Sashie and Alex got up and went over.

"Luna, are you ok, sweetie?" Her father asked.

"How's Tai?" Alex asked.

Hearing that name, felt like an arrow being shot in to her heart. Tears flooded her eyes and spilled on to her cheeks. Knowing what had happening, Mr Sashie wrapped his daughter in his arms. Alex rubbed his sister's back while Lisa and Mrs Sashie joined the hug.

"Oh, Luna," Mrs Sashie cooed, "I'm so sorry. Poor Tai."

Luna suddenly pushed away from her family and glared at her mother.

"Sorry? You sorry about Tai?" Luna spat, "I thought you'd be happy. You always wanted to split the two of us up and now he's gone for good. You should be celebrating."

With that, she ran in to her room and slammed the door. She sat on the floor and sobbed hard in to her arms.

When Luna and Tai were younger, Mrs Sashie treated Tai like a second son. She let him stay for dinner and even over night. The Kamiya's and Sashie's were good friends. However, when Tai and Luna started going out, she turned against him and did everything to split them up. She tried getting Luna to meet other boys and locked the teenager in her room. But Luna proved to be smarter than that and showed that she loved Tai no matter what. Mrs Sashie's reasons for suddenly not liking Tai were not known. None of the family understood. Luna's elder sister, Lisa, never got on with Tai. She found him annoying and often called him a dork. Of course the digidestined of courage found that offensive but he didn't let it bother him. However, Lisa didn't mind him seeing Luna. Mr Sashie was proud that Luna had found a caring and charming boyfriend that he trusted. Basically, half of Luna's family liked Tai while the other didn't. Or so it appeared.

After an hour, Luna heard her bedroom door knocking. She wiped her tears, stood then opened it. There stood Lisa. The usually blunt and critical teen suddenly looked concerned and sympathetic.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Luna moved back and Lisa stepped inside. The older sister looked at her broken sister and saw the pain wasn't getting better. She hugged Luna and rubbed her back.

"What do you want?" Luna asked.

"Look, I know I was a brat to Tai and you," Lisa replied, "But really I liked him."

Luna raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"How could I not? He made you happy and he was a cool kid. I'm just shocked that he's gone."

Luna suddenly felt glimmer happiness. Her sister wasn't the brat she took her for. Lisa had always a rebellious attitude that caused the two sisters to argue but now, she was being sympathetic and kind. But it didn't make her feel better about Tai. As she listened to her sister, she saw her favourite picture of him by her bedside. Lisa saw her look.

"Stay strong kid." She said and left.

Luna just watched as Lisa walked out. She then sat on her bed and took the picture. She stared at it and ran her fingers gently over it. She then hugged it as she started sobbing again.

A couple of days later, Luna found herself getting ready for school. It was going to be hard as this was the first time that she'd ever been there without Tai. She saw her locket and put it on. Inside was a picture of him. She made sure it was hidden then got her bag and headed to school. When she shut the door, she almost went to knock on the Kamiya's door but realised that there was no reason to. It was such a habit that she just went. She managed to pull herself away and continue to school. It was a depressing walk as she felt alone. When she got there, some of the soccer team were chasing the ball. Luna couldn't stop looking at them. Tai should have, by now, given her his bag and gone after them. As she stood there, Matt and Sora came over.

"Hey Luna," Matt greeted, "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better." She replied.

"We're here for you Luna," Sora told her, "If you need to talk or anything, Matt, Izzy, Mel and I are here."

Luna didn't answer. She just smiled weakly at her friends. She then followed them to their lockers to get their books. There was a gap in their row when there. The lockers went Sora, Matt, Tai, Luna, Mel and finally Izzy so there was one locker not opening. Luna just stared at the empty space and felt tears fill her eyes again.

All day it was like this. Every time Luna found herself in a class that she normally shared with Tai, she would stare longingly in to where he used to sit and feel like crying. The lessons carried on as if Tai was still with them but there was a feeling from the teachers that something was missing. At lunch, Luna sat with the others yet felt distant from them. She felt as though the only reason they were her friends was because of Tai and now it was just because of sympathy. Her day wasn't made easier as Matt wouldn't leave her alone. He waited for her after class, walked her to her classes and insisted on carrying her bag. Again, Luna didn't want him doing these things. They reminded her that Tai would never do them again. Luna was also thinking of Sora. Had she noticed that her boyfriend was spending time with his best friend's girlfriend, her friend? At the end of school, Luna walked out of her class to see him. She tried to hide amongst her class mates but was stopped by a girl recognised from the cheerleader team.

"Luna," She said, "We all heard about Tai Kamiya and are so sorry. He was cool. We're all thinking of you."

"Thanks." Luna replied softly.

"Luna" Matt called.

The blonde walked up to her and smiled. The cheerleader walked off with her friends. Matt then insisted on walking her home. She gave in. He talked about how the band rehearsals were going and how hard it was to prepare for a gig. Luna pretended to be interested but just wasn't. Then she saw Kari and Alex.

"Matt, I'm ok from here." She interrupted.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. I appreciate that you care Matt, but I don't need you with me all the time."

She said it quite firmly then walked away to catch up with her brother and Kari. How Kari managed to get herself to school made Luna respect her more than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wouldn't be posting stories on here if I did. I only own the plot, Luna and another characters that you don't recognise.

Never leave my heart

A week after Tai's death, Luna was asked by Mr and Mrs Kamiya to stay with Kari. They were going to see him and Kari couldn't go yet. Luna agreed straight away but soon regretted it as that meant stepping inside the place that would test her strength the most. She decided to take Pikamon and Alex with her. Soccer club had been suspended for a few weeks so Alex had nothing to do. They arrived that morning and Alex knocked. Luna felt herself shaking as the door opened.

"Ah, Luna," Mrs Kamiya greeted, "Thank you for doing this. I know it's as hard for you as it is for us."

Luna didn't say anything as she had spotted Kari. The younger girl looked hollow. It hit her hard. Alex assured Mrs Kamiya that Kari would be fine with them.

"Ok, you two make yourselves at home."

With that she left with her husband in tow. Alex waited for them to be gone then opened the Sashie's door to let Pikamon run in. The mouse digimon scurried in and on to Luna's shoulder.

"How are you doing Kari?" Luna asked softly.

"Ok, I guess." Kari replied.

Luna walked over to the couch Kari was sitting on and hugged her. Later, Alex, Kari, Gatomon and Pikamon were playing go fish in Kari's room. The two digimon were trying to understand while Kari helped Gatomon and Alex helped Pikamon. Luna was baking them some brownies. When ever she could she glanced over at the door to Tai's bedroom. She wanted to go in it but couldn't bring herself to. She placed the brownie mix in the oven and left them to cook. She found the kids and digimon and smiled. Kari looked so much happier now that her mind was focused on something other than Tai.

"Guys, the brownies will be ready in twenty minutes," She told them "So keep an eye on them."

"Ok Luna."

She turned out of the room and came face to face with Tai's door. She quietly closed Kari's door over then went to Tai's. She touched her locket for luck then slowly opened the door. It was exactly the way she knew it had been left. The only slight difference was the state of the bed. It had obviously been made but someone had been sitting on it. Luna imagined that it had been Mrs Kamiya or Kari or both. Although she had seen the room millions of times before, she decided to look at things more closely. She smiled as she saw some of the films that he had insisted her to watch. But then a book caught her attention. It was sitting by the pillow. She had seen it before but didn't know where. It looked like a journal. She looked to make sure none of the others had crept in then she picked it up. She kept a diary herself and knew how protective people could become of them but she wanted to see inside. Surely it would be nice to see what Tai had been thinking.

She opened it to a random page and saw the date. It was about two years ago when Luna had gone on vacation to her grandmother's farm. She had left Tai behind yet didn't know that he loved her. He basically said how boring it was without her and that he hated walking to and from school alone. Then one section made her smile shyly.

_There's that old saying 'distance makes the heart grow fonder'. I never really understood it until now. Luna's miles away from me and, as well as missing her more, I love her more. All I want to do is see her._

Luna flicked to the front and saw the very first entry. She then realised why the book was familiar. Tai had sprained his ankle during a soccer match and wasn't allowed to do much so Luna bought him the book to give him something to do. He was sceptical about it but took it anyway.

_I can't believe this has happened! I can't do much for the next few weeks; I'm going to be so bored. Luna gave this notebook thing to keep myself amused. I don't think I'm going to use to be honest. _

Seeing it almost full showed her that it worked and he had been wrong. Yet Luna didn't know he had actually used it until now. She flicked to a random page again but this time it was blank. There were 3 pages left. It then hit her again that the pages would stay white forever now. He wasn't going to write in it ever again. She looked up and remembered where she was. She sat on the bed, pulled a pillow to her chest and laid her face in it. It smelt of him. Luna recognised the shampoo's scent, apple. It caused something to snap inside. She began sobbing into it.

Outside, Alex had left Kari and the digimon to get a glass of water and saw that it was time to get the brownies out. He called Luna but got no response. Kari then stepped out, Gatomon and Pikamon at her heels.

"What's up Alex?" She asked.

"The brownies are ready and Luna's vanished." He replied.

Kari switched off the oven and pulled out the tray. The brownies smelled great and the two digimon were salivating. But now, where was Luna? Pikamon lifted her nose to find her human partner's scent and quickly caught it. She followed it until she got to Tai's door. Alex went in and found his sister. Luna was lying on Tai's bed, hugging the pillow and asleep. Then he saw the book in her hand and the tear stains on her face. Just then, Mr and Mrs Kamiya walked in. Mrs Kamiya looked like she had been crying as her cheeks had tear stains. She went in to the master bedroom and Mr Kamiya hugged Kari.

"Where's Luna?" He asked.

"She's in Tai's room." Alex replied, nervously.

Mr Kamiya looked in too and saw Luna. He noticed the marks of tears on her face. He was aware that some parents would have shouted at Luna for invading a now sacred place but he felt that she was as good as his own daughter.

That's when Luna woke up. For a brief moment, she thought that she was about to look and see Tai sleeping next to her but when she did look; she saw Mr Kamiya and Alex. She sat up quickly and felt guilty.

"Mr Kamiya," She stuttered nervously, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I just…"

"It's ok Luna." He smiled softly.

He came over and hugged her. She was trembling.

"You just wanted to be close to him. My wife's been in here every night since. It would make me feel better if you took a couple of his things with you."

Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing. But Mr Kamiya insisted. She smiled. She didn't want to take much. She just took the book, Tai's favourite sweater and the blue headband that he used to wear with the goggles. She couldn't take much else as it would be selfish of her to do so. Once she was satisfied, she met her brother in the kitchen. "We'll go now." She said softly.

"Luna, We're taking Kari to see him on Tuesday," Mr Kamiya told her, "I would like it if you came too."

She suddenly felt cold. Something was telling her not to as it would hurt but she knew she'd regret it if she didn't. This was her chance to say goodbye again. The following weekend would be the funeral and she needed to see him before then. She silently agreed with a nod then led her brother and digimon back home.

That night, Luna put Tai's diary in her locked draw with her own diary. The headband, she placed that amongst her collection of bandannas then got ready for bed. Pikamon sat on her desk eating as she watched her human partner.

"Why did you only take those things?" She asked, "I think Tai's family would have let you have a bit more."

"I didn't feel I could," Luna replied, "I picked the things I did because I felt that they were all I needed."

She then took the sweater and put it on over her nightdress. It was a bit too big on her but she didn't care. It made her feel warmer and closer to him. It made her feel as though Tai was with her right now. Satisfied with where everything was she and Pikamon went to bed for another restless night. Luna hadn't slept properly since. The sight of him after accident, unconscious in her arms, haunted her dreams.

* * *

**I hope you're likeing this story. I know its quite a sad one and I'm sorry about that. If I write more digimon stories, I'll try a more exciting, rather than tragic, story. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wouldn't be posting stories on here if I did. I only own the plot, Luna and another characters that you don't recognise.

Never leave my heart

The next day, Luna got up and got ready to go to the digital world with Pikamon. She decided not to tell Davis and the others as she wanted to be left alone today. The only ones she wanted to see today were Pikamon and Agumon. She hooked her D-3 to her belt, put her d-terminal in her pocket then pulled out the blue headband. At first, it didn't quite sit right on her head but after fiddling with it, it looked fine. She checked that her family were all out then opened the gate. Pikamon, who had been yawning, suddenly perked up when she saw her home. She hadn't been for a couple of days so needed regeneration.

"Luna," She said, "Why are we here without the others?"

"I want to check up on Agumon," Luna replied, "He's my responsibility now so I need to make sure he's safe."

"Ok. But why didn't you ask the others to come?"

"I just want to be alone."

"In times like this, you shouldn't be alone. They are your friends and they want to help you feel better. Tai would want you to let them in."

Luna ignored her and set off to find Agumon.

Meanwhile, Matt was walking to Luna's apartment. He hadn't seen her since school and was concerned about her. As he got closer, he saw Alex and Kari.

"Kari, Alex!" He called.

"Hi Matt," Alex greeted, "What's up?"

"Is Luna home? I wanted to take her to one of my rehearsals."

"No. She's not but I didn't see her leave so I reckon she's gone to see Agumon."

That meant she was in the digital world. Matt thanked them and headed to T.K.'s home. There, he and his younger brother went to find Luna.

Pikamon had armour digivolved to Unicornmon and carried her human partner through the air to find Agumon. Like Kari and T.K., Luna was an original digidestined possessing an armour digi-egg. They swooped on the ground and Agumon looked up. He looked lonely and sad. Luna jumped down off Unicornmon and hugged him.

"How are you Agumon?" She asked.

"I've been better," He replied, "I keep hoping it was just a dream."

"Me too"

Unicornmon suggested that they go and get some food. They agreed. They jumped on her back and flew to the nearest city to eat. It certainly took Agumon's mind off Tai but Luna couldn't help but see Tai in Agumon. She smiled as he ate his sushi happily. Pikamon too was munching away. However Luna couldn't eat. She hadn't eaten properly since the accident. She just couldn't. Every time she saw food, she just nudged it. That's when Agumon saw the headband on Luna.

"Luna," He said, "Is that Tai's headband?"

"Oh, yeah," She replied, "His father said I could have it."

"It looks nice on you."

She blushed. That was the sort of thing Tai would have told her. That's when the restaurant door opened. Pikamon looked and saw Matt and T.K. walk in. She alerted this to Luna who turned around.

"Matt? What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you," He replied, "I wondered if you wanted to come to band rehearsals with me."

Luna was about to say no but she heard Pikamon cough. She knew that her digimon was encouraging her to say yes. With a pause she agreed. She paid the restaurant owner then followed the blonde digidestined.

The band rehearsed in the local concert hall. They sat backstage and tuned their instruments. Luna watched as Matt fiddled with his guitar. She always liked listening to him play and usually it made her smile but she wasn't in the mood. She felt like she had been forced to sit here and watch. She decided to try to make conversation.

"How's it been going with Sora?" She asked.

"We've split up." He stated.

Luna couldn't believe her ears. Matt and Sora had broke up? She didn't see that coming.

"Why? I thought you two were solid?"

"We agreed that you need comforting so we are on a break so I can help you."

Luna's eyes narrowed. Matt explained that he wanted to make sure that Luna was cared for like Tai used to. As far as Luna could see, Matt was trying to take Tai's place. It made her feel ill to think of herself getting with Tai's best friend. She wouldn't have done if Tai was alive but even more now he was dead.

"Look after me like Tai did?" She snapped, "I don't want you or any one else trying to give me the love Tai did. I don't need anyone to worry about me!"

"But Luna…"

"Just leave me alone, Matt!"

With that, she ran off back to her apartment and her bedroom. There she sobbed in to her pillow. She had never felt so weak.

After the incident at the rehearsal, Luna didn't see much of Matt. If she did see him, they didn't say much to each other. She saw Sora a few times and felt terrible for being the thing that split the relationship with Matt. The two girls didn't speak but Luna couldn't blame Sora for it. However, it was soon time for Luna to go with the Kamiya's to see Tai. She was terrified but put her fear to the back of her mind and willed herself to go. Kari too was nervous. The younger digidestined seemed to shake all the way there. The place they arrived at was quiet and decorated with white lilies and roses. Luna sat in the waiting area while Kari went in with her father. She reached in to her pocket and pulled out a familiar orange crest. She managed to get the crest of courage back. She turned it about in her fingers, admiring the bright orange. She was brought back to reality by the sound of the door opening. Kari was still crying, with her father supporting her. He saw Luna.

"You can go in now Luna," He said, "Would like me to stay?"

Luna could see that he too had been crying but she could also see that he was trying to hide it.

"No thank you," She replied, "I'd rather be alone with him. Besides, Kari needs you."

He nodded and led Kari to the car. Luna bit her lip as she stepped in.

Before her, Tai lay. Her heart ached seeing him so still. Something was telling her to run away and don't stop but she just couldn't. She stepped closer and softly touched his arm. He looked as handsome as the last time she saw him.

"I can't believe this has happened to you," She whispered, "We've taken on Myotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. I guess I expected one of those to do this to us but…"

Luna could feel herself beginning to break down right there. She tried to stay strong but it failed and she cried. She took the crest out of her pocket and put it in Tai's palm. She then gently placed the hand down and kissed his lips. She gently stroked his hair then started to head for the door. She wanted to stay longer but felt that she wouldn't be able to pull herself away if she did. She gave a lingering look at him.

"I love you, Tai." She whispered.

Finally she turned and left for home.

* * *

**Sad again I know but there's a little surprise on the way in the next chapter. This will cheer things up slightly. However, I won't do it if you don't review me. Please, please, review this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wouldn't be posting stories on here if I did. I only own the plot, Luna and another characters that you don't recognise.

Look out, there's a surprise in this chapter.

Never leave my heart

After school the next day, Luna and Alex were on a train heading to the beach for a walk. No one was home and neither of them wanted to go back to their apartment yet. Although, Luna didn't like getting her school uniform dirty, she didn't want to get changed. Alex had brought his soccer ball. He tried to get Luna to play. She felt a little silly. The last time she kicked a soccer ball properly, she nearly lost it to a river. She wasn't especially sporty. She used to play tennis with Sora and was beaten all the time. Tai tried at least once a year to teach her to play soccer but she just couldn't get it. She would always have Tai holding back from laughing at her. She preferred to watch him play. Despite this, she couldn't say no to Alex's pleading hazel eyes. Alex kicked it to Luna and she managed to stop it then kicked it back. He liked spending time with his sister. He did like Lisa but Luna was more friendly and fun.

As they played, they became oblivious to the people around them. There were a few surfers practising in the last few hours of sunlight. Amongst them was Boyd, the brother of the driver who hit Tai. He was laughing his friends who weren't doing well on the waves. He looked and saw Luna and Alex playing. At first he didn't know who they were but then his memory flashed to the accident. He saw the boy standing on the other side of the fence and saw the girl cradling her boyfriend's head in her arms. He never heard what happened to that Tai kid but thought about him often. He left his friends and went to see the Sashie siblings.

"Hey, you two!" he called.

Luna looked over and recognised the guy straight away. She saw him get in to the car to speak to the driver at the accident. She told Alex to grab the ball. She told him to go and get an ice cream.

"What do want?" She snapped.

"I was wondering about your boyfriend, Tai is it?"

"Yes."

"Ah good. How is he?"

"He's dead." She said bluntly.

Boyd was shocked. Dead? But Tai seemed to be doing well. Luna glared at him as he insisted how sorry he was and how awful he felt. She couldn't feel angrier. This man's brother killed the love of her life. She didn't want to put the angry on Boyd but needed to direct it at some one who could've have stopped it. If he had hit the horn or something, Tai might have stood a chance of getting out of the way. She told Boyd to stay away from her then stormed off to find her brother.

On the way back, Alex saw that Luna had been shaken up by that encounter. He knew who that man was and could see why his sister was tense. He wished that he could make Luna feel better but her emotions were still raw. She was less prone to cry but that didn't mean that she had stopped altogether. They stayed quiet all the way home and found that their mother had made dinner. Today she was going out of the normal and had made a buffet style dinner. The different parts of the meal were put in large pots with large spoons so the family could take what they wanted. She had done this to encourage Luna to eat more. She had noticed that her younger daughter wasn't eating enough and wanted to get her back to normal. Luna saw the effort that her mother had done and decided to eat at least a couple of spoonfuls of each food. This seemed to make her parents look happier.

That night, Luna couldn't sleep. She kept imagining what would have happened if the car hadn't hit Tai. She wouldn't feel so alone, Kari would be annoying him and Matt and Sora would still be together. She lay down on her side and gazed at the picture of Tai on her bedside table. It seemed to do the trick as Luna drifted off in to a deep sleep. However, it didn't last. There was a sudden blinding light that filled her room, waking her up. As the light faded, the shadow of a familiar figure slowly appeared. Then, there stood in front of her was Tai. A pair of pure white wings was perched on his back and a golden halo floated above his hair.

"Am I dreaming?" She gasped.

"I'm glad to say you're not." He smiled.

To prove it, he sat on her bed next to her and gently kissed her cheek. It was him. She flung her arms around him and cried in to his shoulder.

"I take it you've missed me as much as I've missed you."

"You have no idea."

"Come on. I want to show you something."

He helped up, held her close to him then folded his angel wings around them.

In a flash, they were on a high up cloud. Luna's eyes widened at the sight of the millions of stars above them. Tai watched her reaction then he lay on his front.

"Luna, check it out," He called, "You can see the whole of Odiaba from here."

Luna came and lay next to him and looked over the side. It was awesome. Tai explained that this little cloud was his own. It was like his own room with a perfect view to watch his friends and family from. Luna felt her heart lighten at the knowledge that Tai did indeed keep a watch over her. As she lay beside him, her eyes slowly felt heavy. She could feel herself falling asleep. But Tai had reasons for bringing her here.

"I need you to do some things for me." He told her.

"Anything for you, Tai" She replied.

"Cool. One, get Matt and Sora back together. Two, get T.K. to ask my sister out."

"I knew it," Luna giggled, "I knew you preferred T.K. to Davis."

"Of course. They suit each other and T.K. can look after Kari the way she deserves. Ok, three, keep an eye on Agumon for me. And four… Please get yourself back."

When he said that bit, he held her face in his hands and got her to look in to his eyes. He had watched her be miserable, lonely and snappy. It wasn't the Luna he knew and wanted her to move on. She agreed to all four points and they continued to watch their city sleep. A few minutes later, Tai turned to see Luna fast asleep with him. He smiled, lifted her up in to his arms and took her back. He carefully put her in her bed and kissed her lips softly.

"We'll be together again one day, Luna."

In a flash of that blinding light, he was gone.

The following morning, Luna woke hoping to find herself with Tai. Of course, she didn't but now she knew that he still loved her. It gave her a sudden new resource of strength. She washed, dressed and put her locket and the headband on. She then had breakfast. Her mother came out to see her daughter looking happier and eating.

"Luna," She blinked, "You look happy today. Why?"

"Let's say, my guardian angel gave me a talking to." Luna replied.

"But you haven't forgotten about Tai."

"No. It still hurts, knowing that he's not coming back but I know I have to move on. He'd want me to. Now, I have to get to school. Bye mom."

"Bye Sweetheart. Good for you."

Luna grabbed her bag and slipped on her outdoor shoes then headed to school to keep the promises she made to Tai.

* * *

**Hope you liked the surprise! I just find the image of Tai as an angel cute.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wouldn't be posting stories on here if I did. I only own the plot, Luna and another characters that you don't recognise.

This chapter contains a bit of Takari and Sorato.

Never leave my heart

When Luna arrived at school, she saw Matt. Just the guy she was looking for. She strode over and smiled.

"Morning Matt." She greeted.

"Luna," He replied, in surprise, "You look… different."

"I'm happier, Matt. I know Tai's gone and won't be coming back. That hurts still but I also know he's still with me. So I'm moving on."

Matt was pleased to hear it. The sparkle in Luna's eyes was starting to come back and she looked good. She then went serious and insisted that he had to get back with Sora.

"Tai would be pushing you to do so. Plus Sora's a good friend to me and I hate thinking that she hates me because of all this. Please Matt, talk to her."

The blonde stared at her for a minute and saw she meant it. She didn't need looking after and was right. He got his bag and went off to find the digidestined of Love. Luna smiled and looked up to the sky.

'I hope this works, Tai.' She said silently.

She heard the bell for first period ring so ran to her first lesson.

At Lunch, Luna headed to the changing rooms and found Sora getting ready to play tennis. Sora looked happier than when Luna saw her last. Despite this, Luna was aware that Sora may still hate Luna for the split with Matt.

"Hi, Sora," Luna greeted, "How are you?"

"Luna," Sora replied looking up, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Matt had come to see you yet.

"Yeah, we've got back together."

"That's fantastic!"

Luna hugged her friend who hugged back. Sora asked Luna where the sudden change of attitude came from. Luna just repeated what she told Matt. The girls then changed and had a game of Tennis. That was one of Luna's agreements with Tai completed. She could feel him ginning up on his cloud. Kari and T.K. were next.

After school, Luna headed to the elementary to find the younger digidestined. They were surprised but excited to see her there with them and looking so bright and happy again. She followed them to the digital world and helped to clear up the last few control spires. This was Luna's chance to grab T.K.

"Hey, T.K," She called, "I've got a request."

"Sure Luna," T.K. replied, "What is it?"

"I know you, you know, have feelings for Kari. I also know that she likes you too and right now could do with some love. So I would like it if you asked her out."

T.K. was stunned. He had always wanted to but felt scared in case she said no. There was still that fear but Luna assured him that it would make Kari feel better and he had Tai and Luna's approval. Unsure how Luna knew that Tai was all for him getting with Kari, T.K. agreed to follow his heart. Luna decided that she also needed to talk to Kari. The girl was still in bits.

Luna left the digital world earlier than the other and went to the Kamiya's home. She knocked and Mrs Kamiya answered.

"Is Kari home?" She asked.

"Yes she is," Mrs Kamiya replied, "Would you like to go though and see her?"

"Yes please."

Tai's mother let Luna in and told her Kari was in her room. Luna walked over and knocked on the door. She heard a soft "come in" and stepped inside. The digidestined of light was sat at her desk, flipping through a photo album. Gatomon was eating some chocolates.

"Hi Kari," Luna said softly, "How are you?"

"I'm ok."

"Listen Kari, I came here because I want to talk to you about Tai."

Kari looked over at her brother's girlfriend and noticed how brighter her eyes looked.

"You need to move on. I know that sounds like I'm asking you to forget about Tai but I'm not. He's your brother and as long as you still love him and have all those memories of him, he'll still be with you. He's just not physically here. You can't hug him but you can still love him. Just move on."

It seemed that Luna's words hadn't done anything. Disappointed, Luna got up, said goodbye then left.

Back in her room, Luna lay on her bed looking up a picture of Tai she stuck above her head. She had told Pikamon about the visit from Tai, Matt and Sora and T.K. and Kari.

"I hope Kari will be ok," She said, "I really want to see her smile again."

"She'll come through. Maybe it's still too soon for her. She might feel better after the funeral." Pikamon replied.

Luna had forgotten about the funeral. She had been so caught up in getting Matt and Sora back together and putting T.K. and Kari together that she had completely forgotten that Tai's funeral was the approaching Saturday. She had to get herself through that. She knew she would cry but knew that her new found inner strength would keep her together. Luna got ready for bed then went to sleep hoping that Kari would be ok.

Saturday came fast and Luna dug out her best black dress. She wore it once to a formal dinner with her family. She knew it was the only thing she could wear to a funeral. Tai loved her in that dress so it made sense for her to wear it. She looked out the window and saw drizzly rain outside. She pulled out a delicate cardigan. It was white and silky. It would keep her warm. Then Mr Kamiya came to take her to the service. The service was long and emotional. Luna just stared at the coffin in front of her. Nearly everyone was sobbing as people stood up and talked about him. Izzy gripped her hand and tried to encourage her to cry but she had no tears left. The knowledge that Tai was happy now reassured her but it didn't make it easier. Once speeches had been made, they carried his body to be buried.

At the graveyard, Luna finally cried. Izzy and Mel cuddled her gently. She watched as they covered the coffin with soil with her Tai inside. Once the grave was filled in, everyone left a little something on it. Kari placed the sweetest teddy bear among the flowers. It had a heart in its paws and Kari had sewed Tai's name on it. One of Tai's soccer team from school put a soccer ball on the grave. The team and some of the school had written messages on it. Luna was the last as she placed a single red rose on the ground by Kari's teddy.

"Are you going to be ok, Lulu?" Mel asked.

"Yeah," Luna sniffed, "It's time to move on. But I'll never forget or stop loving him."

"Well done, Luna," Izzy replied, "We can tell that you are getting back to your old self. Come on; let's get out of the rain."

They agreed and went their separate ways home. Luna gave Pikamon a hug when she saw her digimon.

A few days later, Luna brought Agumon to the real world and looked after him. The three were playing poker one day. Luna and Agumon were beating Pikamon. Suddenly, Luna's cell phone rang. She answered it to very excited T.K.

"LUNA!" He squealed, "Guess what. I asked Kari out and she said yes! We're going to the cinema tomorrow night."

"Oh, T.K. that's brilliant!" Luna cheered, "Well done! Just you look after her now. Or Tai will haunt you forever."

"You got it Luna."

They hung up and Luna turned to the window to look up to the sky.

'That's everything you wanted me to do, Tai. I hope you're happy. I love you and know I'll see you again one day.'


	9. Chapter 9

Never leave my heart

18 months later…

Luna and Mel were walking through the park on their way to Matt's latest concert. They were really excited as their blonde friend had been away for a while touring the world. Since Tai, Luna had remained single, watching her friends being happily in love. She missed that feeling but constantly reminded herself that he still loved her and was watching her closely. Kari and T.K. stayed together and were closer than ever. Davis was jealous for some time but that changed when he received an email from a Canadian digidestined called Ruth who was interested in him. Yolei and Ken had started dating, Mel and Izzy and Sora and Matt were stronger than ever, Mimi had got with Michael and even Joe had found love. A Chinese girl at his medical school, called Lyn, revealed not only to think he was handsome but was a digidestined also. Luna was pleased to see her friends so happy. Once a week, she visited Tai's grave just to think and to let him know what had been happening with everything. It kept her strong.

Soon Luna and Mel came within sight on the concert hall. They grinned and carried on through the park. Everything seemed peaceful. There were only a couple of kids and their parents playing in the playground and some boys playing soccer. Luna smiled softly as she remembered Tai being their age and chasing the ball. However, the peace wasn't to last. Suddenly, a gang of slightly older boys jumped out, blocking the girls' path.

"Ok, ladies, hand over your purses." The slimmest ordered.

"Not on your life!" Luna snapped, "We've got nothing for you."

"Lu, don't upset them." Mel whispered, nervously.

Luna wasn't going to be intimidated by three brainless thugs. She had encountered worse threats. Myotismon for an example. She went to walk around them but the biggest one grabbed her and held her against him. The other big one grabbed Mel to stop her from helping Luna.

"Let go of us!" Luna pleaded.

A twinkle caught the ring leader's eye. He reached and pulled out Luna's locket. Luna felt her heart racing. They could take anything from her but not her locket. Luckily they never saw her digivice

"Hey boys," He jeered, "Reckon this is worth a nice bundle."

"Please don't take that! You can have my purse if you want, just not that!"

The ring leader grabbed her face and glared evilly into her helpless blue eyes. This looked bad.

Luckily, Matt, Izzy, Joe and Davis decided to walk through the park too. Matt was on his way to the gig and Izzy, Joe and Davis were escorting him. As they walked, Izzy spotted the situation that the girls were in.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed, "Mel and Luna are in trouble."

The other three looked up and saw what Izzy meant.

"HEY!" Matt roared, "LET THEM GO!"

They ran towards the gang. The ring leader panicked, ripped Luna's locket from around her neck and told his goons to scram as he ran off. The two big guys let the girls go, making them land on their hands and knees.

"Mel!" Izzy gasped as he got to his girlfriend's side and helped her up.

"Luna! Are you ok?" Matt asked, anxiously.

He helped her sit up and was shocked at what he saw. There was a knife sticking out of her stomach and she was bleeding heavily. He laid her on her back as she struggled to breathe.

"M-Matt," She said weakly, "They took my locket."

"Davis, go after them and get that locket back. Joe, call an ambulance. Hang on, Luna."

She desperately tried to focus on Matt's sapphire eyes to keep herself conscious but all she could feel was the pain numbing and her life slipping.

Ten minutes later, two ambulances arrived and the paramedics checked the two girls. Mel was ok, just shaken up so was loaded in to one ambulance with a tearful Izzy at her side. For Luna, they got an oxygen mask on her face, skilfully pulled out the knife then stopped the bleeding. Once they were happy, she was loaded on to the last ambulance and took her and Matt to the hospital.

"Looks like the gig will be postponed for tonight." He smiled.

"I'm so… sorry Matt." She gasped.

"Don't you worry. You concentrate on getting better."

She smiled with little strength she could muster. When she closed her eyes, she could see the shadow of Tai waiting for her. Was this it? Was this what was going through his mind between the car hitting him and dying?

Half an hour later, the digidestined, except Davis, Luna's family, Mel's family and Tai's family had all arrived. Sora ran to Matt and hugged him. She was so proud to hear that he was there to save Luna and Mel. The Harper's were sat around Mel as she recovered from shock. Izzy refused to leave her side. She told everyone what happened and hoped that her best friend would be ok. Luna's family sat outside of the theatre waiting for news. Mrs Kamiya and Kari held hands and comforted Alex. The young Sashie boy was beating himself up for Luna's injuries.

"I should have been there to protect her," He sobbed, "She's my sister and I should've looked out for her. I know she's older but I promised Tai I would look after her if something happened to him."

"Don't blame yourself, Alex," Kari assured soothingly, "Luna will pull through. She's stronger than you think."

That's when the door opened and Davis burst in, panting. He held up Luna's locket and smiled at everyone.

"Davis!" Sora exclaimed excitedly, "You got it back! How?"

Davis had ran after the gang and found them in an alleyway. They nearly attacked him but he convinced them to open the locket and convinced them that if Tai found out that they hurt Luna, he would kick them everywhere. They actually believed him and threw the locket at him.

Suddenly the door opened and a surgeon stepped out. He looked at everyone and sighed. Luna hadn't made it. She had lost far too much blood and it was too late to replace it. She had done well to hold on as long as she had but it was too much for her body to cope. It felt like old wounds had been opened for the digidestined and Kari's family. Davis gave Luna's locket to Alex and it was put around her neck where it belonged.

As Luna faded away, she was greeted by Tai, holding his hand out to her. She was fitted with her own pair of wings and her own halo. Although she hadn't wanted to die, seeing Tai again and knowing they'd be together forever now, made it easier. She was given her own cloud. But she and Tai put their two clouds together to give them more space. Together, they spent their nights watching over their friends and family. On Earth, Luna was buried next to Tai's grave as her family agreed that she would want it. They and the digidestined got comfort at the fact that Luna was finally reunited with her heart's desire after so long being lonely.


End file.
